Being born against a World
by Dreams The Color Of Miracles
Summary: In a city where everyone is your enemy, where it's devour o be devoured, where chaos, death, panic, pain and sadness prevail; an innocent child is born, in a dark and lonely alleyway. It doesn't matter if humans hunt it or if ghouls desire its flesh, Kaneki will never leave his child's side, it's his little baby and his child with that man after all… (M-preg/translation/one-shot)


This is a translation of my dear Senpai, YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi's awesome Amon x Kaneki one-shot~! All the credit goes to Senpai, i just translated! Now english is not my mother tongue so you might see errors around, if you do please say so i can fix it! Hope you enjoy Senpai's work just as much as i did~!

* * *

><p>Being born against a world.<p>

**_Original Title:_**Naciendo contra un mundo

_**Author:**_YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi

**_Original language:_**Spanish

A plaintive cry came out, scratching his dry throat as the nails of his fingers sunk in the unhealthy and morbid pavement of the alleyway. Sweat, pain; he must endure the agony a little more. He's already done it for months, he's already overcome many things even worse than this but as that moment approached, the fatigue was worse. Being chased by others was becoming more frequent, he was exhausted and that could be seen in the irregular movements of his chest. He tried to contain a loud moan that threatened to leave his lips so he wouldn't be discovered as the sounds of dripping water, cars and people in the distance seemed so foreign and ignorant to his suffering.

He dragged himself, sobbing as he left a slight trace of blood in his wake before taking off his sweater. It would have to be there, it would have to be now. He could almost hear them in the distance as they rummaged, smelled, followed and looked for him. He had to hurry before it was too late. He sighed, took a deep breath and pushed a little; the clothes that covered the lower part of his body already discarded and the warm sweater prepared under his legs. He moaned, cried, as it was by far the most painful thing he had experienced, it was unbearable.

He looked up at the sky; stars shined and yet such a sight only chilled the atmosphere. He was alone, followed by many and having numerous lives lost because of him, all because they were protecting him. That was common, he was always like a damsel in distress and everyone was always saving him; but now, he was all alone, now that he really wanted to be saved. He pushed with all the strength he could muster, the small life in his stomach weakening him as he felt like it was clawing his insides. In his mind, Kaneki could only think of bringing his baby into the world, see his sweet little face and protect him from the ghouls even if it cost him his life.

Because if a half ghoul was delicious to ghouls, those born of a half ghoul and a human parent are a delicacy, something worthy for the palate, a specimen so uncommon and rare that just getting even the smallest whiff of its smell in the distance makes way to a fervent hunt. The ghouls were following him; the doves too as everyone from Anteiku protected him, looked for him and maintained the perimeter safe.

Another cry of pain escaped his lips, the baby's body slowly coming out of him, slowly being born into this world. The baby started whimpering and then crying loudly, as if it was giving a large and ferocious battle cry, challenging the twisted and cruel world he was born in. Agitated, tired and sore; Kaneki held himself with his arms, making a huge effort to sit up and then taking the small, innocent creature on the sweater into his arms, cleaning it a bit and holding it close as it cried. It was so healthy, so noticeably strong and the concern of not being able to provide it with the necessary medical attention soon overwhelmed Kaneki. Still connected by the cord, Kaneki looked at his baby's small patch of black hair, its skin color, features; things that brought back so many emotions. Kaneki hugged his little baby tightly as he cried, it looked so much like its father, and Kaneki really missed him.

Because, when Kaneki had that encounter with that man, he never thought things would conclude like this. He didn't know that his body would be able to generate life; actually nobody knew Kaneki was able to do so until those tests came out positive. Those experiments performed on him to transform him into an artificial hybrid didn't consist solely on the transplantation of the organs necessary for him to stay alive or Rize's kakuhou, there were more. Those extra organs predisposed his body so he would be able to create life, so he would be able to become the producer of new and exquisite specimens.

If we would've known, he would've refrained himself in that encounter with him. Kaneki would never bring a child into the world to serve as food for others. Although, seeing his child there, he knew that it wasn't at fault for his own carelessness. His baby might be the result of his carelessness but it was never a mistake, his baby was an angel to love and protect.

Then, he heard them. He was surrounded, on top of the buildings, at the end of the alleyway, and even in the streets nearby. They were smelling, drooling and crawling like savage beasts, calling his name and demanding his baby. They fought each other for the ownership of such a delicacy as Kaneki would push himself against the wall, refusing to give his baby to those cruel monsters with tears in his eyes. The Doves were also nearby, he could hear them hitting and slaughtering ghouls while Anteiku fought against both sides. It was a fatal war and everything seemed against him. His Kagune came out to protect them both as the ghouls started throwing themselves at him.

The sound of a click, a loud thud and many more after resounded in the alleyway. Kaneki opened his eyes, which he had closed by instinct and saw that familiar quinque hitting any ghoul that dared cross its path as his baby cried loudly and he was shocked staring at the person who defended them.

-Amon…- he whispered softly as his eyes started tearing up. It was hard but Amon was able to keep them at bay after a harsh and intense battle, after he had suffered a few injuries on his arms and legs and groaned in pain.

Amon slowly approached Kaneki and their baby and observed them, indifferent. The idea that Amon was only there to separate his child from him so they could experiment with it as those people did passed through Kaneki's mind and he hugged his baby closer to himself as he begged with his eyes for Amon not to separate them. It was true that Amon could justify his actions saying that it was his right, after all he was the father but he could not demand anything when he was not there through the whole process, though it was also his own fault as he never said anything. He had panicked when he heard the news and he didn't go straight to his arms saying "we're going to be parents".

That was because his relationship with Amon couldn't even be defined, it was based on casual and forbidden encounters. He was a ghoul and the other, a hunter. What future could they have? Whenever their encounters finished, Amon would put on his clothes and leave Kaneki behind. That's why when he knew he was pregnant, he didn't tell the other anything, he knew that Amon would get mad and try to take away their child for the sake of the CCG.

-Please…-Kaneki begged as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling Amon leaning towards them; fearing, wishing that he wouldn't separate them.

-Don't be afraid…-he whispered deeply – I'm not that heartless as to hurt my own child…-

Then, Kaneki couldn't help crying. Tears fell uncontrollably and he felt happiness and relief mixed in with sentimentalism, sensibility and sadness that had consumed his soul for the past months. Amon embraced Kaneki and carried him, along with their child. They needed attention but right now, they couldn't trust anyone, anyone except the members of Anteiku, who were at the end of the alleyway, observing them, suspicious and wary. Kaneki turned to see them, the baby leaning on his chest cried while being wrapped in the sweater as a confident Amon started walking towards the group of ghouls.

-Its whole life, our baby is going to be followed, hunted and searched so it can be devoured. Every day, at every hour…- Both looked at their baby, product of their carelessness and madness. It was so precious, clenching its tiny fists –…And I will be there, to protect both of you…- said Amon seriously.

As he said this, the members of Anteiku looked at each other. The old manager smiled and lifted his shoulders a bit, looking at Kaneki who seemed truly happy to hear those words from Amon, the father of his child.

-If that is what Kaneki-kun desires then there's no problem…- Said the manager as they quickly got on the ambulance they had "borrowed" and started attending the baby.

They'd have to hide and escape their whole lives to protect the most exquisite delicacy for ghouls, the most valuable specie for the doves but it would be all worth it; after all it was a child born from something that in secret, they both knew was love.

~El Fin~


End file.
